


Bad Days

by ThatNerdNextDoor23



Series: Kit and Ty [3]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdNextDoor23/pseuds/ThatNerdNextDoor23
Summary: Dru has a bad day. Kit is an expert at bad days. And bad days are more than okay.
Relationships: Drusilla Blackthorn & Kit Rook, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Series: Kit and Ty [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705876
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Bad Days

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this so long ago, on Tumblr. And honestly forgot that I hadn't posted it here. So here we are, Kit and Dru have a bromance that needs to be acknowledged. Based on the idea that they call eachother when Kit moves to Devon, and that Kit has depression and maybe Dru does too. And that's okay. Also Tessa is a 10/10 mom.

"What do you do when you have bad days?" She asked, suddenly breaking the silence. 

They were on a call with eachother, both laying on their beds, phones set next to their heads. On opposite sides of the world, yet, right next to eachother.

It had been a comfortable silence, and though Dru's question had been unwarranted, Kit knew what she was asking. He thought about his answer. 

"I sleep alot." He said, honestly. "I stay in bed, dont leave my room. I don't eat. Sometimes I cry." Kit found no reason to lie to his bestfriend. 

"That's not what I meant." Her voice was quiet, she cleared her throat. "How do you make them...better."

"It's hard. Sometimes. Sometimes I sleep for another hour and feel better. Sometimes I eat something and feel better. But, most times, on the really bad days. Tessa will come in my room and lay down next to me. Sometimes we talk, or she talks to me, other times we just lay there. She'll let me sleep for the day as long as I promise to come down for dinner. But then, if it's still bad the next day. Jem will come into my room, and he'll try to convince me to go out with him. If I don't, he and Tessa will make me." He paused.

"I know that sounds mean," he continued, "but that's what helps me. They'll force me to fo to the park with Mina, or to the store or on a mission or whatever. And it helps. It distracts me. They tell me how much they love me, and I remember why I still want to be here." Kit smiled a little, because it was true, he did still want to be here. "I call you too. You help. Alot."

There was a silence. "You help too." Dru said. "Thank you." 

Kit remembers a time, before shadowhunters and faries had taken over his world. A time when his world was small and dark. When he thought he knew what was good, or right, or what love was. He knew better now.

He remembered how, then, his bad days would turn into bad weeks. How everything seemed wrong with only moments of good. 

Now, his good days stretched into great weeks. His life, full of life. With only a few bad days and moments once in a while. 

Dru was having one of those bad days, Kit knew she was having them more and more often. He didn't know why, but he knew how it felt when someone asked for a reason. Sometimes there wasn't a reason. He knew that better than anyone. 

"Anytime, Dru." He said, hoping she could see how much he meant it. It hurts to see someone you love have a bad day. One of those days when the world was crashing in, the walls were crumbling down, and your body grew far too tired and weak. 

Maybe it was enough for her to know that, even thought they were oceans apart, he was there. So he layed there, feeling close. And he talked. About Mina and his latest adventure. The book he and Tessa where reading. He asked about the recent horror movie she watched, she answered. He could still hear the drowsiness in her voice that she had begun to succumb too, but she pushed through a little. She talked about how cute the actor in it was.

She complained about Tavvy's latest pranks. And she admitted to secretly enjoying the girls nights Helen would hold for the two of them and Aline. Kit smiled to himself. So they had bad days, that stretched into bad weeks, into bad months, until they couldn't remember how to make a day into a good one. That was okay. They would be okay. Dru was strong, she knew how to find the light at the end of a dark path. And Kit was resourceful, he would find a way there, too. 

It was okay.

Having a bad day was more than okay.


End file.
